


Our Dumb (Sexy) Fight

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn Without Plot, Smut, dumb, long bad detailed idk why i write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Hanbin is on it again, challenging Junhoe something he could not win against.He chose a wrong battle this time.





	Our Dumb (Sexy) Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It's written for #HappyJunbinDay  
> it's just.. PWP tbh ugh it's so whack

 

Junhoe blinks once, stomach turns into a knot, face flushed and eyes widened. Hanbin is above him, pressing his smaller figure against Junhoe. His face tinged with deep pink, lips trembling as he leans down to cut the space between them. The panic bursting inside Junhoe when the other male’s breath ghosting on lips. Someone, please tell him how did things transform into this again?

 

Junhoe’s brain cut a circuit. As far as he could remember, iKON was eating outside together. And as far as he's able to recall, it was a normal occasion, filled with laughter, drinks, food, and a lot of aimless chattering. He was bickering with Hanbin as usual when the leader joked about Junhoe has a body of a grandpa after he massaged his shoulder. What came after that? He called Hanbin monkey and did a drinking battle.

 

Oh,  _the drinking battle._

 

Everyone knows Hanbin wouldn’t win. But that man is petty, and he’d be super petty when it comes to Junhoe. He couldn’t even handle two shots of soju but when Junhoe chided his low alcohol tolerance, he set a goal and ended up drank 4. Jinhwan had warned him but Hanbin made a ruckus, didn’t want to acknowledge Junhoe’s victory who already consume 10 shots without looking tipsy.

 

“You think you’re so good * _hiccup_ * huh?” Hanbin slurred out when Junhoe laughed at his poor attempt swallowed the fifth glass.

 

“I’m beyond so good. Just accept I’m better than you.” Junhoe childishly responded and Hanbin was one second away to splash the booze to his face.

 

“No, no * _hiccup_ *, no!” Hanbin’s voice was unclear.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Junhoe emphasized, took another shot to mock him further. Hanbin was about to do the same but Donghyuk’s hand stopped him.

 

“Hyung, you’ll die.” Scary how Donghyuk said that with a smile it sent a shiver to Hanbin’s spine.

 

“Okay,” Hanbin sulked, mouth pouting that Junhoe cringed and cursed under his breath.

 

“I won’t drink because Donghyuk said so. Not because I give up, okay??!” They were seated facing each other and Hanbin almost climb the table to spat bitterly on Junhoe’s face.

 

“Loser always said that,” Junhoe, still sobered and feeling exceptionally good tonight,  smirked to annoy the man who had to contend the alcohol invading his system.

 

Hanbin flared up. Maybe the soju intake messed up with his brain and he couldn’t help but be easily indignant.

 

“Maybe if you could win against me in the bed too I would gladly accept that you’re better!”

 

Junhoe’s mind brings him back to the current time, where Hanbin’s lips brushing softly against him. All the bones he had altering to water, liquefied under the touch. He wants to fight back, shoving Hanbin away and ridicule his poor attempt of kissing. If Hanbin steps into his personal space, an ordinary Junhoe would have kicked him and spewing all the existed insult he has in the dictionary.

 

This feels wrong at so many levels. Junhoe thought Hanbin as nothing more than a bickering partner (when they’re not in the working hours, of course). He’s someone he’d make fun of and teases whenever he had a chance. It’s Hanbin, who would do the same by jokingly telling the world Junhoe is loud and obnoxious. It’s Hanbin, who Junhoe can’t look in the eyes for more than two seconds without bantering, addressing him as a monkey.

 

It is Hanbin, one of whom Junhoe never imagine would be on the bed, hair messy and body smell like cheap soju, making out with him. In all honesty, that idea sounds disgusting and horrible. But now when he encounters it himself, the disgusting and horrible words go out of the window. Junhoe certainly claims he’s not drunk, but when his hand moves behind Hanbin’s head, pushing him deeper, he assumes he probably is.

 

Hanbin’s lips are one of a kind, the lower one is plump, and they’re plush in the middle part. But it never crossed Junhoe’s mind that they’re also so annoyingly soft he mentally curses when it crushed upon his own. Not to mention they’re damn red and hot it drives him to a crazy state he wouldn’t admit.

 

Now, what should he do? Where is this thing supposed to lead? Are they really going to be stupidly petty and fuck each other only to prove who is better among them? Did Hanbin even realize what he’s currently doing? What would happen with them after this over? This is beyond their common quarrel. There’s a desire to continue, but he can’t deny the screaming voice inside his head telling him to stop, to just gives in, concedes Hanbin is the winner and keeping their relationship at bay.

 

“Is my kiss that good it made you turn rigid already? What a  _virgin_.” Hanbin coos as he slightly pulls away, noticing Junhoe’s stillness. “No point of continuing this, you would cum at the moment I use my tongue.” Hanbin withdraws himself.

 

All of these screaming voices should shut the fuck up.

 

Junhoe’s hand firmly stays on his neck, preventing Hanbin to fully go away. “First thing first, I’m just shocked because your kiss  _sucks_.” He lowers Hanbin’s head in force. “Second thing second, you  wouldn’t make me  _cum_.” When Hanbin’s tip of his nose greets Junhoe’s, he curls a smug smile. “Third thing third, you’re the only  _virgin_  one here.”

 

The look passing on Hanbin’s face is something Junhoe gladly engraves to his mind, definitely gonna keep in his brain for a long time. They said if a man says three sentences, one of them is a fact, one is hope, and one is a lie. But Hanbin couldn’t bring himself to think which is which as his focus could only afford two things to be concerned about; how to stay conscious and what would he do about this.

 

“You’re talking as if your kiss is any better. Mind you, they’re the worst one I ever experienced.” Hanbin scoffs right toward Junhoe’s lips.

 

The hot breath and the mockery irk Junhoe. Perhaps the unnecessary implied information that Hanbin ever kissed someone else is also being added to the equation as well. He deadpans. “I’ll show you why am I better.”

 

Junhoe crashes their lips, open-mouthed and starts on nibbling Hanbin’s fleshy fold. He does it tenderly and Hanbin uses his leftover energy to hold his moan. Doesn’t want to be on the losing side, Hanbin parts his lips, urges his tongue to Junhoe’s hot cavern. Both are doubtlessly getting intoxicated by each other, but both pretend they are not.

 

What drives them in tandem is lust, but they mistook it as pride. Junhoe’s hand working on Hanbin’s chest, rubbing his nipple from outside the clothes. Hanbin is imminent to whimper but he hurriedly moves to Junhoe’s neck, in which causing Junhoe’s mouth feels awfully empty. Hanbin licks the skin below his ear and Junhoe bites his cheek to restrain any sound he’s about to make.

 

“You’re hard here. We could conclude who’s winning here.” Junhoe clamps his index and middle finger on Hanbin’s clothed nipple and the leader bites his lower lip to contain his voice. Hanbin’s breath gets rough but he controls himself faster than Junhoe expected. His hand travels down to Junhoe’s groin. Without a warning, he grabs his dick it made Junhoe gasp. “You mean you are rock hard in here. Sure we know who’s close with the triumph.”

 

It’s both amusing and confusing to see Hanbin behaves this way. Playful, daring, touchy, a little dirty, and prideful had always been his trademark, but tonight, every aspect of it intensified, doubled, accelerating the sensual tension. Junhoe thinks the alcohol did a wonderful job bringing this version of Hanbin. Usually, the leader chose to stay away from these liquor, says he doesn’t like the taste and it gives him a dreadful migraine in the morning. Junhoe barely sees him drunk, mostly because Hanbin would lock himself in his room after his third glass.

 

 _Oh_ , there’s one incident though, spare him the details because he was also out of his conscious state at that time. It was when iKON celebrated Bobby’s birthday and they got so high that Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, and Hanbin jumped into the bathtub. His fishlike memory remembers him and Chanwoo recorded their stupidity, and as the one with the highest tolerance level in drinking, Junhoe was the least drunk. In his blurry recollection, he happened to see Hanbin’s stiffen dick, and worse, saw that leader stroked it a few times when the others were fooling around with the water.

 

Does being drunk is a possible cause to turn Hanbin on? Junhoe chuckles. He doesn’t sway Hanbin’s hand on his dick, he lets it rests there as speaks low in his ear. “Well, under these pants of yours I bet your cock twitching hard and painful too.”

 

That one sentence is enough to send rush toward Hanbin’s lower region and gather in his shaft. The bulge is probably visible now. Hanbin raises his head, detaching it from Junhoe’s body. His eyes somewhat unfocus but the desire of wanting this to escalate further strongly nest on his stare as it bores right to Junhoe’s skull.

 

Junhoe is in awe, something he doesn’t know capable to happen when it comes to Hanbin. The elder pants above him, sweat dampen his t-shirt and his temple. His chest goes up and down to manage his breathing. He’s fucking hot. A bit below Junhoe because he’s obviously hotter (in his personal claim), but he’s breathtakingly hot Junhoe (or his cock) find it difficult to deal with.

 

“The alcohol raised my blood pressure, idiot. Just accept the fact that you’re horny because of me.”

 

Junhoe is thankful the light in his room is at the lowest dim setting, hence the darkness able to conceal the change of color on his face.

 

“You think you’re worth getting horny for? Duh, you think so highly of yourself sometimes.”

 

Or if we translate Junhoe’s words it means Ye _s my dick is aching for you, can’t help since you’re so fucking hot, ugh can we stop bickering and just fuck already?_

 

“Excuse me? I’m so fucking worth to get horny for.” Hanbin hisses.  _Yes, you are oh goodness can you kiss me again?_  playing in Junhoe’s mind, but he settles with, “if you’re so worthy then I would’ve cum. But look at me, dry and composed.”

 

Hanbin scrunches his face a little at the comment. “Open your zip and do a handjob with me. The one comes first is a loser and need to admit the other is the best.” Hanbin challenges him, all while staying above on the younger’s stomach, supporting himself with his legs folded around Junhoe’s waists.

 

This sounds stupid. The bet, the situation. Junhoe begins to think Hanbin probably does this with another motive than winning against him. He nearly complies but a sly thought barges into his brain, so he flashes a smile instead. “Yeah, but the one that didn’t come shouldn’t touch his dick at all afterward.”

 

Hanbin laughs and doesn’t even bother paying it a thought.  “Deal.”

 

If only he’s on his right mind, sharp to spot Junhoe’s actual intention, perhaps he wouldn’t have recklessly agreed.

 

One of Junhoe’s hand trails down, prompt to get rid of his pants, and Hanbin follows just as fast, laying on his side and yanks all the fabric on his lower parts then tossing it to the floor. Junhoe loops a smile when he internally compares their sizes. Junhoe’s is bigger though Hanbin’s is longer. He resists himself from jeering Hanbin because the shaft he’s grabbing now is starting to throb crazily.

 

“Now what?” Junhoe speaks first, clearing his throat, feeling awkward. As much as he wants to act tough and fucking around with Hanbin, he has to make a consent (although it’s annoying and sounds more like a mockery).

 

Hanbin has the audacity to blush upon the question. For the first time in forever, Junhoe thinks Hanbin is cute- _less annoying, more human_ \- not adorably cute, oh gosh, he shudders at his own mind.

 

“Well, ugh.” Hanbin is visibly red that Junhoe wants to take him to another kiss, feast on his lips and tell him praises (he currently has none stored in his mind, but he thinks he’ll come with one eventually). However, he withstands the idea, doesn’t want Hanbin to freak out albeit knowing the leader might wouldn’t.

 

Hanbin draws nigh, knee greeting Junhoe’s leg. Junhoe holds his breath when Hanbin places his palm on his exposed thigh. In split second it lays flat on his dick, and when the elder arches his back to bring his length in contact, a sough escapes from Junhoe’s lips.

 

In all pleasure Junhoe had experienced, including jerking alone and making out with people in the past, this one indisputably one of the best. The warm palm massaging their battling lengths, the obscene squelch sounds it produced, the heavy-lidded eyes and parting mouth with tongue suppressed between the teeth Hanbin displays in front of Junhoe, all commingle and worsen everything. The friction of their naked dicks induces an unbelievably incredible sensation that Junhoe has to clench his ass to restrain him from shooting his load.

 

But Junhoe snaps from the alluring view, reckoning his aim before. His free arm drapes around Hanbin’s waist, and without alarm, squeezing his ass, gaining a surprised moan.

 

“Stop touching my ass.” Hanbin’s abdomen quivers, showing his struggle to normally talk when Junhoe kneads it in a teasing manner. Junhoe flicks his tongue across his lips, quirked a brow. “Why? It makes you hornier?”

 

Hanbin derides, rolling his eyes, actually avoiding the seductive look Junhoe plastering on his face, muttering a small  _as if._   Although, when Junhoe squeezes harder for the second time, Hanbin jolts out and groan a fuck so loud. Junhoe grins and taunts further. “Sure, as if,”

 

Hanbin wants nothing but to smack Junhoe’s smug smile and drowning it on water. His hand moving haphazard, rubbing their dicks together in rhythm, and it steals Junhoe’s attention how soft Hanbin’s palm turned out. Almost wonder how would it feels if his hand intertwined with Junhoe’s rough, callused ones.  

 

Junhoe puts his indubitably bigger hand on their attached lengths, petting the part Hanbin missed out. While Hanbin's pace is slow and steady, Junhoe purposely doing the opposite. Hanbin has to grit his teeth to prevent another shameful noise to escape. The only similar thing both held at the moment is the urge to jump on each other vicious lips.

 

Junhoe strokes their shafts in increasing speed, pursuing his own release. Hanbin lost his control in few touches, moaning inaudible sound. He gives his all to not give up, especially with Junhoe fondling his ass. It’s not fair, he’s getting attacked (or pleased) in two directions. Hanbin is really close with his climax when Junhoe suddenly snarls, pulling away and cummed to the bed cover.

 

He left Hanbin un-comed. Hanbin has never feel anymore betrayed.

 

In his ideal mind, he should be the one laughing after beating Junhoe in their another (fucking idiotic) petty fight. But how could the one be smirking contently is Junhoe?

 

Hanbin desperately wants to come so he pumps his cock. But Junhoe holds his wrist and shakes his head. Now it dawns upon him why Junhoe said: “ the one that didn’t come shouldn’t touch his dick at all after.”  _Fuck_ , Hanbin flicks his tongue. He’s screwed. Desperate, horny, and screwed.

 

“Congrats, you won. Wow, I cum. “ It’s honestly the words Hanbin wants to hear, but he expected to hark it in a defeated voice, not in another derision tone.

 

Junhoe sees the betrayal on Hanbin’s countenance, but he plays dense. He knows Hanbin would kill to come but he has to stay true to his words. He raises his leg, intentionally brushing it against his dick. Hanbin flinches and unconsciously chase it when Junhoe drags it away.

 

“You’re practically dry humping on my leg. Desperate much?” Junhoe sneers, cupped Hanbin’s chin in his hand to meet his eyes.

 

There’s this burning pride inside Hanbin telling him to punch Junhoe. But there’s also this hopeless lust ruling over him. Fuck, alcohol is dancing on his inside too, helping the lust to dominate.

 

Hanbin nods vaguely. And when Junhoe’s leg once again harassing his hardening member, he mewls.

 

“Holy shit!” Junhoe curses, getting immersed in the circumstances they are in. Hanbin’s expression is beyond lewd (in his judgment). He’s panting heavily, eyes dark and tired. Red color splatters all over his cheek, to the bridge of his nose, up to the tips of his ears. Junhoe hates seeing his chiseled jaw drops, breath coarse. He leans forward and the latter closing his eyes.

 

“Did you just expect me to kiss you?” Junhoe ghosting on his lips. Blood rushes to Hanbin’s face as the shame encounters. He’s about to make a comeback, yelling that he was not waiting for it, but Junhoe eventually pressing into him, and Hanbin’s bundle of annoyance dissolves in an instant.

 

It’s light and pliant, which irritates Hanbin. Junhoe holds him like they’re something else, so prudent and delicate. The younger doesn’t budge, doesn’t rush thing. A normal Hanbin would have questioned if that has some meaning behind. But a current Hanbin is too damn horny to take things slow. He clutches on Junhoe shirt, disclosing his mouth, chewing on the latter’s bottom lip. His dick is killing him and he needs a release.

 

Junhoe willingly allows him, parting his mouth just enough for Hanbin’s tongue to enter. The mushy muscle stirs his gut and creates a bizarre thrill. It’s not because it has a similar taste like the beer of convenience store he used to drink, or because it’s sweet, distinctly wonderful. Junhoe just finds it addictive, more intoxicating, that a desire to forever stay this way emerges on his mind.

 

Hanbin’s tongue eagerly plays its role fighting with Junhoe’s . His hands roaming from Junhoe’s chest to his well-defined abs the vocalist attained after the intense workout (which is more like an obsession, to be honest), then venture to his hips, pulling it to his own until his dick pokes on Junhoe’s haunch. The need to be satisfied is filling him up, libido shoots through the roof and minds hazy. Hanbin couldn’t recall when was the last time he let the lechery beat his rationality and dominating his senses, but he wants it now, wants it to control him, wants it to satisfy him until he left weightless and sated.

 

Junhoe moves his mouth near Hanbin’s ear. “Don’t you think we should stop? You’ve won anyway. I cum, I lost.”

 

Hanbin did win, beating Junhoe in their trifling fight that somehow ended up as sexual intercourse (not yet, actually). But he’s not feeling anything by it. It doesn’t give his pride a satisfaction, it doesn’t do him any good. If ever, it only provoked him. If he cummed first before Junhoe, sure he’d get laughed by, but he’ll be at least on pleasure. This one feels more torturing and he surely dislikes it.

 

However, while Junhoe’s last comment coaxed with concern, his hand does otherwise, tracing on Hanbin’s inner thigh. The leader hisses when he kneads his ball, thumb caressing the head of his length. It’s clear, Junhoe wants him to beg.

 

“Do you think we should stop?” He asks in a struggle.

 

Junhoe pumps his dick lazily and gently nipping his earlobe, “I don’t know, should we?”

 

Hanbin bites his lips in frustration. It doesn’t last long tho, as he tilts his head to meet Junhoe, brazenly bucks his hip to gain more friction.  “I think we shouldn’t.”

 

Junhoe gulps. As much as he’s more than willing to take things further, the thought of what would happen after this reemerges to the surface of his mind. He’s yet to decide the step he’d choose when Hanbin already pressing forward, giving another feverish kiss. The cluster of worries he had dissolved, replaced by sexual need as the desideratum.

 

The kiss gets intense, sloppy and messy. The tongue battling, Junhoe’s guttural groans, Hanbin’s irresistible moan, the raunchy sounds produced by Hanbin’s dick and Junhoe’s palm, these all jumbled up, heating up the temperature of the room.

 

Hanbin suddenly halts Junhoe’s movement on his cock. Junhoe thinks he’s close to his release so he forces to continue, but Hanbin faintly whisper. “Do you want..”

 

Junhoe blinks at the question. “Want what?”

 

Hanbin pants, chest elevates and drops, lips on Junhoe’s, vibrates as it let out a request. "Want to...Takes thing  further.."

 

Junhoe’s eyes widening. He’d be lying if he says he didn’t expect them to do it later, but hearing Hanbin addressed it first is a little shocking. He blinks and sees Hanbin (cutely) avoids his eyes while speaking, face redder than before. Junhoe’s heart flutters without his approval.

 

Did he just blushed or did Junhoe’s eyes playing a trick on him?

 

Junhoe clears his throat, hand groping Hanbin’s shaft without doing anything. He warily asks (though he attempts to make it sound nonchalant) “Like what? Fucking?”

 

“Gosh, you’re so vulgar.” Hanbin unnecessarily comments.

 

“And you’re so subtle, ”Junhoe says back, obtains a light hit on his chest. He chuckles, bemused upon this side of Hanbin. Minutes ago he kissed Junhoe bravely, mockingly, even giving him a hand job. Now he changes into a shy little bean, mumbling something under his breath. Maybe if they’re dating Junhoe would’ve hugged him and talks about how adorable he is.

 

Pity they are not.

 

“Ugh... So you want it or not?” Hanbin whines out, brushing off the reply.

 

They’re not lovers, but it might be not an idea to act like one.

 

Junhoe nuzzles his face to the crook of Hanbin’s neck, pouring a buss. “Want what? I don’t understand, babe.”

 

Hanbin’s body stiffens up too noticeably. Junhoe smirks on his skin.

 

“Babe, you’re okay?” Junhoe jerks his cock and Hanbin croons. “I’m okay..”

 

Oddly, there’s no refusal to the word babe he said earlier. Junhoe knows it’s not much of a gesture, yet his heart won’t stop knitting the strands of arising gaiety to form a feeling. Hanbin didn’t reject him.

 

“So tell me what you want. I couldn’t understand.” Junhoe yearns to not pushing his luck to say babe again though he totally dying to do it. Everything has its place. Everything has its times. Junhoe had to play in the right momentum.

 

Hanbin inhales sharply, dizziness hits him on the head. There’s too much going around and he doesn’t know where to focus, to Junhoe’s remark, to his own need, to the wet trail of kisses on his neck, to the sluggish fondle on his balls. They’re mingling together, forming a hankering inside him: to be screwed, to be thoroughly fucked up.

 

“I want..” Hanbin whispers low.

 

“I can’t hear you..” Junhoe licks his collarbone and Hanbin shudders.

 

“Fuck. I want to be fucked. I want us to fuck, there I said it.” Hanbin raps in one breath, abashed at delivering his sentence. It doesn’t sound like a pledge but that’s enough for Junhoe.

 

Junhoe grins as he deftly pulls away, positioning himself on top. He takes off his clothes and Hanbin does the same. Completely naked, their eyes scanning each other's body. Junhoe stares at Hanbin below him, all wrecked and ready to devour. His member hardens in sight.

 

One of Hanbin’s hand covered his face, mouth agape and breath ragged. Junhoe is lowering himself to approach the inviting lips when Hanbin whispers “Please be gentle..”

 

Junhoe doesn’t know why his chest tightening and his stomach feels queasy right after hearing the words. It’s like Hanbin trusts him enough to even make a request. Like he’s telling him “ _it_ _’s my first time so please take care of me”_. Sure it’s obviously different by sentence but they’re similar by meaning. Or so Junhoe thought.

 

“Junhoe..?” Hanbin slightly discloses his arm to see why Junhoe being unresponsive all of a sudden. His small, uncertain voice breaks through Junhoe’s train of thought and he blinks from his stupor.

 

There’s a smile flashing briefly on Junhoe’s face, something that appears without him realizing. Perchance it’s the way Hanbin pronounced his name, intimate and expectant that it sounds endearing to his ears. Or maybe it’s how Hanbin peeking sheepishly to take a gander on him. Either way, Junhoe likes it. Likes it too much his heart thumps.

 

Junhoe carefully leans forward, eyes screwed shut as his lips colliding with Hanbin’s. He kisses Hanbin with passion, with affection, savoring the flesh undeniably steamy. But he does it sophistically, slow and deliberate. His thumb caressing Hanbin’s cheek and the leader melts beneath. Hanbin can’t ask for a better kisser.

 

His hand shifts from covering his face to looping around Junhoe’s neck, deepening the kiss until their chest meet skin-to-skin. Something about kissing Junhoe reminds Hanbin of cocoa, the right amount of sweet and bitterness. As his mind turns fuzzy due to the alcohol, his senses are gradually getting numb and dulled, so he’s craving for more, more of the taste, more of the smell, more of the touch, more of Junhoe, to ensure him it’s all real and he’s not floating in another deceiving dream he’s been having these past few days.

 

It’s stifling for Hanbin when Junhoe’s palpating in his skin while his tongue sucking on his taut nipple. He can barely hold his whimper when Junhoe sweeps his warm palm across his belly, anchors on his hip. Junhoe hauls down, showering kisses all over Hanbin’s naked skin. He touches his hip tattoo, take a better look of what written there. Something he knows the fans had been wanting to see in full view. _Ugly fonts_ , Junhoe thinks to himself as he caresses the tattoo. The tip of his forefinger pressed on the v-line, sinking to its depth and slowly drags it to where it ends. Hanbin lets out series of a moan when Junhoe still drags his finger to the stripe on his pulsating meat.

 

Junhoe takes the _please be gentle_  way too seriously.

 

Hanbin winces, impatient and frustrated. “Junhoe..”

 

Junhoe lifts his head at the name, greeted by Hanbin’s wretched expression. “Hmm?”

Hanbin panting. “Can you... Can you just fuck me already?”

 

Something inside Junhoe snaps and he hopes the result wouldn’t be too evident on his face.

 

“I thought you asked me to be gentle.” Junhoe adapts to the situation, teasing Hanbin again as he elevates his body upward,

 

“I did?” Hanbin huffs, hands-on Junhoe’s shoulder. They exchange a playful look before laughing like the idiots they are.

 

“You did.” Junhoe says “But I’m a good guy so I’ll do what you want.”

 

He puts his fingers from Hanbin’s dick to mouth. “I don’t have lube, so pretty please make it wet?”

 

Hanbin’s dick twitches upon the pet name. His eyes locking with Junhoe, parting his mouth and start running his tongue on them, making them all glossy and wet.

 

“ _God.”_  Junhoe sounds breathless. He lowkey anticipated a reproach, imagining Hanbin to muttering _fucking stop calling me pretty you sick_ _asshole_. But what he got in return is Hanbin complies to whatever he asks. “You’re making me nuts.”

 

He doesn’t know if it’s normal or not to have an urge to recording this side of Hanbin and jerking to it every _fucking_ night. Hanbin tastes himself, slurping the digits obediently, sometimes scraping his teeth, sometimes tugging it deep to hit his throat.

 

“Enough,” Junhoe can’t bear the visual, taking out his fingers as he feels like they’re sticky enough to lubricate. Hanbin bites his bottom lip when his mouth left empty. But the feeling doesn’t last long as he squirms when Junhoe’s fingers rub his entrance. “Will you spread that legs for me?”

 

Hanbin finds Junhoe sexy. All dominant but considerate. Mighty but caring. He doesn’t have a clear sight of Junhoe’s face as his eyes blurry with tears he had no idea where they came from, but he’s somewhat could picturing it. Soft locks wet from the sweats, strong commanding jaw. thick eyebrows, full rounded lips, and provocative stares. He sure has lost his entire composure, pride swaps with submissive need as he stretches his legs, only for Junhoe.

 

“Holy fuck-” Junhoe cusses at the lewd graphic served before him. His forefinger grazing Hanbin’s puckered hole, pushing it in it made Hanbin mewl.

 

“Hanbin…” Junhoe never addressed Hanbin as hyung, doesn’t feel the need to. He usually said  _“BI-ssi”,_ building a thin wall between them, thinking they don’t fit and would never fit. But he’s contemplating whether he should call him as one at this moment since he’s too ashamed to say  _babe_ again.

 

“...hyung..”

 

Hanbin couldn’t believe what he just heard.

 

“Junhoe?” Hanbin queries, eyes widened and stares at Junhoe in disbelief. Junhoe is nervous, a bit, but he swallows it and smiles.

 

“I’ll add another finger, you okay with that, hyung?”

 

There’s something filling Hanbin’s chest and it suffocating. His incoherent mind poorly comes with an act; nodding.

 

So Junhoe pushes another finger and Hanbin lets out another strangled moan.

 

“Look at you, hyung. Hole sucking me tight. You like it that much?” the last sentence is honestly cringe-worthy, like the line of bad porno Junhoe often watched during their trainee days. But Junhoe feels it’s right to be said. Hanbin can’t respond to that.

 

“Ahhhhh..” Hanbin groans when the third finger entering him, sucking his own breath, back arching forward when Junhoe brushing something inside his hole. He looks up and sees Junhoe forms a dangerous smirk “Found it.”

 

Junhoe keeps on hitting the same spot and Hanbin find himself fucking into his finger almost in autopilot mode. He clenches on the bed sheet, fist turning white. This bundle of nerves inside his ass feels so good when it gets brushed, aroused him crazily.

 

“Junhoe, Junhoe, Junhoe..” Hanbin cries out, air leaving his lungs. He swears he didn’t plan to say Junhoe’s name continuously, it happened beyond his control.

 

Junhoe drops his face to Hanbin, littering kisses to his cheek affectionately. “Yes, hyung?”

 

Maybe he had grown fond of the hyung word itself.

 

“Need more..” Hanbin whines, greedy for more friction, greedy to be filled. His voice is high and enticing. How could Junhoe resist? But Junhoe wants to play a bit longer. “Now? You sure you’re prepared?”

 

“Yeah..yeah..” Hanbin croons, bobbing his head in confirmation.

 

“Hmm? But I don’t think so, hyung.” Junhoe nibbles his earlobe, fingers still slickly going in and out his cavern, purposely missed the spot on top of it. Junhoe is not an experimental type, as he’s always doing his best giving fulfillment to his partner. But with Hanbin, with his whiny voice and restrained moans, with his lustful puss and alluring body, and perhaps with their natural bickering, Junhoe couldn’t help but pushing him to the edge, until he’s helpless and his patience breaks.

 

“Please...Please..” Hanbin’s tone laced with frustration. His dick is aching and he wants to be properly fucked.

 

“Fuck. You’re so cute when you beg like that, hyung.” Junhoe angles himself, his dick on Hanbin’s opening. Junhoe doesn’t even put a condom (and maybe he doesn’t have it too). But then again, they never intended to have sex in the first place so Hanbin should deal with it.

 

Junhoe snarls as he bucks his hip, thrusting it inside all in one go. Hanbin yells in agony, hands grasp on Junhoe’s shoulder. Junhoe soothes him with kisses, grimaces internally at the nails digging on his skin. His other hand fondles Hanbin’s length to ease the sudden pain. He doesn’t immediately move so Hanbin could adjust with the foreign thing invading his body. “Damn, you’re so tight.”

 

Hanbin breathes steadily seconds after. He opens his eyes and murmuring to Junhoe’s lips. “You can move..”

 

Junhoe slowly jerks forward, then pulling away before slamming back in, elicits cries and moans and this music like noises from Hanbin’s throat. Hanbin could feel his head turning light at the touch and every fiber of his being smothered by pleasure. He’s not a virgin, really. People may making fun of his single ass, but Hanbin had been fucked (and fucking) quite a times during their trainee days. Good old times where he could be making out with any SMTM guy who laid their eyes on him without worrying about getting caught.

 

But Junhoe is not one of those. And it’s been years since Hanbin has a real dick inside him. The vibrator and dildo he stored in his room are pretty much helping him releasing his sexual need. Still, these things didn’t really satisfy him, but he’s not complaining since he has no other choice. Hanbin hates going to club, too many pairs of eyes watching, too risky for him and his teammate’s career, hence no matter how desperate he is to get laid, that place would be the last he’d visit.

 

Now he has Junhoe, member of his own band, fucking and giving him what he’s been longing for since so long.

 

And Junhoe is giving him more than he asked.

 

Junhoe’s pace is slow and steadily increased. He’s observing Hanbin’s expression closely to see if he did it right. Junhoe gets cocky each time Hanbin curls his hands and sobbing out his name.

 

“Does it feel good?” Junhoe asks in between his thrust, beads of sweat glistening on his temple, some of it drops to Hanbin’s face, but Hanbin doesn’t say a protest. Instead, he bites his lips, relishing the view. “It so good, Junhoe-ya..”

 

Junhoe smiles over the name and cuts the space between them, kissing the swell and red lips with his eyes open, reveling in the way Hanbin responds as passionately. Junhoe presses his dick deeper, and like the sub in gay porn, Hanbin pouring out a string of moan as his stomach churning upon the heat. Their bodies collides in unbelievable coordination. Each time Junhoe dives into him, Hanbin would push himself toward Junhoe’s cock. Their both lost track of time and thought, chasing the pleasure that approaching.

 

Junhoe is alarmed when Hanbin winces beneath wildly, hips probably moves by its own accord. Hanbin’s kisses are aimless too as he’s uttering  _faster,_ and  _harder_  every five seconds.

 

“Junhoe..Junhoe..”Hanbin trembles below him, words delivered poorly. Junhoe licks his lips as he answers “Yes, hyung?”

 

“I wanna come..”

 

Junhoe moves to his ear, whispers “Yeah hyung, come. Touch yourself. Come for me,” Hanbin whines, his noises get louder and body violently shaking. He’s palming his cock while jerking his back upward.

 

“Junhoeeeeeeeee…” Hanbin cries out Junhoe names as he practically mewls and comes, ass clenching, tightening around Junhoe’s dick. He milks himself until nothing left. Junhoe showering him with kisses as he pulls out, wary of Hanbin’s orgasm. He strokes his dick while sucking on Hanbin’s neck. All the sexy activity they’ve been through playing on his mind and his body couldn’t last longer as he shoots his sperms on Hanbin’s thighs.

 

Junhoe collapses to Hanbin’s chest, panting heavily as he’s trying to regain composure. Hanbin is not any better, inhaling the air gravely. No one says anything, only their breaths charge the room, too boneless, too wrapped up in their thoughts.

 

Junhoe is the first one breaking the contact. He maneuvers to Hanbin’s side before cautiously looking at the latter. Hanbin looks beautiful. Spent up and beautiful. His puffy lips, the red marks on his neck, the fair skin he had covering in sweat, Junhoe never thought it would look so pretty. And now the once ceased worry creeping to his mind, slithering his skin. What would happen after this? Would Hanbin hates him? Thinking he’s taking advantage of his drunken state? What would happen to himself now that he’s growing some weird feeling to the leader?

 

“I lost.” Hanbin abruptly speaking it takes Junhoe by surprise. He turns his face to meet Junhoe and smiles. The beaming, after sex smile, surely plays an impact as Junhoe feels his heart drops to his stomach. He blinks in puzzlement, trying to comprehend what Hanbin just said.

 

“I lost. You’re better than me in this.” Hanbin chuckles, cheekbones raising at his repeated words and Junhoe melts.

 

“Yeah, you’re a fucking loser since the very first.” Junhoe sneers and Hanbin smacks his chest.

 

They share laughs afterwards. Maybe they’ll be fine, maybe Junhoe worrying too much.

 

Hanbin scoots closer and resting his head on Junhoe’s shoulder. Fuck all these worries, they shouldn’t bother him right now. Hanbin suddenly raises his head and pushing up slightly. Junhoe closes his eyes hoping for another kiss.

 

"Did you just expect me to kiss you?" Hanbin reiterates Junhoe's words before and the younger's cheek reddened. "You're unbelia-" But he's yet to finish when Hanbin elevates his body and kisses Junhoe for the last time. Junhoe tastes his own medicine but accepting the kiss anyway. It’s soft and moist, like the cherry on top that completes every dessert, but it’s also intense enough Junhoe craving for more of it.

 

"You called me hyung," Hanbin mumbles on his lips.

 

Shame coloring Junhoe's cheek at the teasing. "You could shut the fuck up." 

 

Hanbin only chuckles and pressing his lips deeper. Junhoe is looking forward to their upcoming petty fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yey Junbin Nation rise and shine i love all 10 of you


End file.
